The Sickness
by GamerKuro
Summary: No one ever said love was smart. AU


Disclaimer: All character mention in the fic is owned by J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>AN: I prefer to let me readers go in without a warning, as I feel that sometimes warnings ruin the fic for people. The most I will give is that this is a AU.<p>

Much thanks to my beta and brit-picker,Abbi

* * *

><p>"I'm in love with you."<p>

"Cute, Potter, and the punch line to this joke is?" Draco asked, still filing papers at his desk. He heard neither comeback nor any sounds of Harry leaving. He looked up from his work and saw the head auror staring back at him with a somber and quite grim expression on his face.

"Dear, Merlin, you're serious," Draco said as he unknowingly dropped his pen.

Harry just nodded his head as he sat down in the chair in front of Draco's desk.

"Well, have you tried to fix the problem? I'm sure a hate potion would-"

"A hate potion only reveals the worst traits and habits of a person to the drinker," Harry interrupted. "And considering we were rivals throughout our entire years in Hogwarts, I'm already aware of all your horrible characteristics and tendencies. Which only makes it more confusing as to why I suddenly falling in love with you."

The room went silence for a while as neither of the males in the office knew what to say or to do.

"I'm sorry," Draco finally spoke.

"Whoa," Harry said as his eyes widen in awe, "a Slytherin is apologizing, to a Gryffindor of all things? Did hell just freeze over?"

"Shut up you git," the blonde said angrily. "I just said it because I felt sorry that you were experiencing such a dumb and dangerous emotion. We both know how harmful the effects of love can be on someone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Love is natural, not magical! Love is natural, not magical!"

"Will you get out of my way," Draco snarled as he roughly pushed a protester that was blocking his way to the atrium's cafeteria. For two weeks now, the Ministry of Magic had been overrun by demonstrators. The protestors wanted the Ministry of Magic to ban the selling and making of love potions. Draco didn't exactly know why the radicals wanted to stop the making of the potions but to be honest he didn't really care. He just wished that the protesters would find another way to voice their opinions rather than gathering in huge smelly groups and shouting loud enough that even the people working on the lower departments could hear them.

Draco finally made it to the cafeteria. He wasn't at all shock to see that it was practically packed. The owner of the eatery had apparently cast a quietus spell over the restaurant, a spell strong enough to block out the annoying chanting of the protesters outside. Like him, he was sure that many of the workers just wanted to have a nice quiet place to relax before they had to start their long day ahead of them.

He searched the room trying to find a table he could sit at and was lucky enough to spot a booth with an empty seat, unfortunately there was someone else sitting at the table too. Normally Draco liked to sit alone but due to the circumstances he guessed he had no choice but to tolerant the person's companionship.

"Mind if I-," Draco began to ask. He stopped mid sentence when he saw the bright green eyes behind a pair of thin black glasses. "Never mind," the blonde said angrily before quickly turning around.

"Malfoy, wait, I don't mind if you sit with me," Harry offered.

"Oh my, did the great Harry Potter just offer to sit with me," Draco mocked loudly. "I'm afraid I must refuse your proposal as I don't wish for your fame and glory to be tainted by sitting with the likes me."

Harry rolled his eyes at the man's ridiculous behavior. "Stop it, Malfoy. There are no other tables available and I know you don't plan on eating out there," the auror gestured out the window to the crowd of protesters. "Just take the seat. I promise I won't even talk to you. Besides, you're making a scene."

Draco looked around the cafeteria and notice that most of the people in the room were indeed staring at him. However, he didn't care. These people thought shit of him anyway. Clearly shown by the many disapproving looks he got each time he used the service lifts, and the hate mail he would sometimes find 'mysteriously' lain on his desk. But...Draco hated to admit it, Potter was right. He did not plan on eating out in the atrium. He would much prefer to have a quiet breakfast inside the cafeteria. So he would have to swallow his pride...for now.

Draco begrudgingly sat down at the table and tried to ignore the triumphant smile Harry had plastered on to his face. A waiter came by to take Draco's order and quickly left, leaving the two men to sit in silence. The blonde stared out of the window and into the crowd of demonstrators. He watched as they marched around the atrium, holding signs, handing out fliers to by passers, and yelling whatever message they were trying to get out into the crowd of workers that passed them.

"What exactly are these fools on about?" Draco asked.

"..."

"Potter?"

"..."

"Potter!"

"What? I promised you I wouldn't speak," the auror smirked.

"Fine be an arse," Draco said, furiously turning his head away from the chosen git.

"They want the Ministry of Magic to put a ban on love potions. They believe they're nothing more than date rape drugs."

"Oh, so that's what this whole mess is about," Draco spoke absentmindedly.

"Honestly, how did you go so many days without realizing what this whole protest was about," questioned Harry. "It's been in the daily prophet for days now. Not to mention that you do work here. You had to have heard some information about it"

"I tend not to pay attention to things that don't concern me," Draco bluntly stated.

"Obviously," Harry said not sounding at all surprised by the other man's confession.

"So, where do you sit on the whole banning of the love potion thing?"

"My, my, my Draco. Are you actually trying to have a conversation with me," Harry gushed.

"Don't get excited, Potter, just trying to make the time past while I wait for my food to arrive?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Harry mocked. "I would say that the protesters do have a point. The love potion causes the drinker to become infatuated with whoever gives it to them, whether they actually love said person or not. It prevents the drinker from making responsible or rational decisions as well as lowers their inhibitions. Having sex with someone while they are under the influence of a love potion could also qualify as rape. Then again, I could be a little bias considering I don't believe in that type of love, anyway."

Draco's eyes widen in shock. "My hearing must be going because no way did Harry James Potter just confess to me that he doesn't believe in the very thing that saved his life years ago. Wasn't it the love of your mother that kept Voldemort from being able to kill you that night?"

"Yes, but I never said I didn't believe in love," Harry clarified. "The love that a father and mother have for a child, the same love that protected me from Voldemort, yes, I believe in that type of love. The love that one has for a close friend such as the sort I possess for Ron and Hermione, is a love that I know truly exist. But I find it very hard to believe in the kind of love that only comes from finding your 'soul mate'.

"Wow, I must say I would have never considered you of all people to be such an anti-cupid," the blonde said truthfully. Draco honestly thought the auror would be more of an advocate for love considering the man's history. "What I find even more shocking is that we seem to share the same views when it comes to 'that' type of love."

Now it was Harry's turn to be shock, "really now?"

"Yes, I believe that romantic love, shall we call it, is just a bunch of other emotions that people confuse with affection," Draco explained. "It has been scientifically proven that 'love' is nothing more than combination of random feelings."

"Science," Harry questioned. "My Merlin, Draco, you dare look into the teachings of muggles?"

"I work in the Department of Mysteries. It can't be helped," Draco said angrily as he felt his cheeks beginning to turn red. Was the auror always this much of an arse? "Anyway, love is nothing but three emotions tied together. First there is lust, the most basic and primitive instinct that humans possess. Lust is just the sexual desire one feels for another person. It's a feeling that can last for weeks or maybe even months. Often when someone says that 'it was love at first sight' what they really mean is that they just wanted to get into their pants the moment they saw them."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Next is attraction. It develops from lust and becomes a commitment to a certain individual. It is at this stage where your brain actually starts releasing chemicals such as pheromones and can cause you to feel intense excitement whenever you see your lover. It can also cause you to lose sleep, lose your appetite, and even feel depressed when you're not around your loved one. While this stage has a bit more of a romantic feel than lust, it still has a stopping point. For most couples, attraction last for about one to three years.

"And the last emotion," Harry said sounding quite intrigued.

"That would be attachment. It quite honestly has nothing to do with love and more with the couple's desire to not be alone. Not all that scientific really, just humanity's pathetic need for companionship. Most people in marriages and long term relationships don't even really care for their partner in the same manner they did when they first started going out."

"So basically, love exists but just for a very short period?"

"Extremely short," Draco stated, "hence, why I wish to take no part in it. Despite the old saying I see no point in falling in love only to lose it."

"Agreed," said Harry, "not to mention it can bring out the worst in people. A man kills a woman because she doesn't love him back. A woman kills a man because he loved another. Don't even get me started on the dangers unrequited love can have on a person."

"Oh, I could just imagine the look on your fans faces if they were to hear you speak so viciously about infatuation," Draco jested. "Tell me, Potter, why are you being so open with me? I mean I could easily send this information to the Daily Prophet. They've been having a shitty news run ever since the death of Voldemort. I'm sure they would have a field day with this bit of info.

"I pretty sure I have nothing to worry about. With your bad rep, who would believe you?"

Draco's face paled and Harry quickly felt like the biggest asshole in the universe as he realized what he had said.

"Malfoy, I didn't mea-"

"Yes, you did," the blonde remarked angrily. "Who would listen to me, an ex Death Eater, and a man once apart of Voldemort's Army? I'm so socially shunned by the wizarding world that I might as well be put into Azkaban. The treatment I got from the Dementors would be a lot more enjoyable than how I'm now treated."

Silence absorbed the table again but this time it brought with it a tension so great that not even a knife could cut through it. Draco was glad when the waiter came back with his food. He would quickly eat so he could get away from Potter as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized once the waiter left, "I opened my mouth without thinking. Sucks too, because for the first time since we met we were actually having a conversation instead of just insulting each other."

Draco chewed his meal bitterly as he tried his best to ignore the auror's apology. However, it was the pitiful expression on the man's face that made him cave in.

"It's okay, Potter," Draco sighed. "It's not your fault you come from Gryffindor a house known for its lack of tact."

"Aw, there's the taunting. Brings back such good memories," Harry joked.

The auror noticed the inquisitive expression that appeared on the blonde's face.

"What?"

"Just wondering if I should tell you? Hell, why not. It's not like we're still in Hogwarts or anything," Draco muttered. "I don't hate you, never did."

"But at school?" The auror asked.

"I disliked you but never hated you. Did you forget Potter that I did offer to be friends with you during first year," The blonde reminded. "After you denied my offer to instead be friends with the weasel, I grew to dislike you and my dislike for you only began to grow stronger as I saw the fame and glory that began to surround you from being 'the boy who lived'. However, I could never grow to truly hate you because somewhere deep inside a part of me still wanted to be your friend."

"So, do you still dislike me?" Harry asked; he couldn't help it.

Draco pondered the question for a second before answering. "No, but that doesn't mean I still have a desire to be your friend either."

"So, where does this leave us, relationship wise? Are we still enemies, rivals, acquaintances, what?"

"Why do you feel a need to put a name to our relationship?" Draco asked. "Why can't we just be two men who use to go to the same school and who now work in the same building."

"Well, I would like to be something bit more than just coworkers." said Harry, "I enjoyed this conversation. I usually don't feel so comfortable talking to someone in the manner I did with you, unless it's Hermione or Ron. Plus, I never met anyone one who shared my same opinion on love. It makes me wonder what else we have in common."

"Potter, are you suggesting we be friends?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Well, why not? We seem to get along way better than when we did in school and I refuse to avoid each other just because of past grudges."

"Are you sure that you, the great Harry Potter, want to be friends with a lowly Malfoy, like myself?"

"As sure as Nearly Headless Nick is dead."

"Well, too bad. I don't think we can be friends..."

"Oh, come on Malfoy-," Harry began

"But," Draco quickly interrupted, "I think we can start off as frienemies and then work our way up."

"Frienemies," Harry said sounding as if he was pondering the suggestion. "I think I can accept that for now?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

That day Harry and Draco's relationship became something a bit more civil; not civil enough to avoid bumping heads on a few occasions, though.

Draco found it to be surprisingly enjoyable to have a bond with what use to be his rival. Ever since the death of Voldemort, the list of people Draco regularly associated with had shrunk dramatically. His family was now known as traitors and no one, including his Slytherin friends wanted be affiliated with them. He wasn't afraid to admit that he missed having someone to talk to now and then. It was human nature to seek out companionship, and that's where Potter came in.

The auror was a remarkably good conversationalist. Draco found he could talk to Potter about anything. Whether it was discussing the most trivial of things or conversing on the latest controversial topics, Potter would always remark with witty and insightful comments.

It was nice and somewhat calming to be able to be around a person who didn't give him cold glares or pretend like he didn't exist when he entered the room. He hated to admit he enjoyed being around Potter and the relationship they tentatively had begun. Sadly, it might all have to change due to the auror's recent affection for him.

"So you're in love with me...," Draco said in disbelief

"Unfortunately, so," Harry said, wearing a distraught expression.

"When did you first noticed you had this problem?"

It took a moment for Harry to answer, almost as if the auror was trying to decide whether to tell Draco the truth or not.

"It's been a few weeks since I discover my attraction for you," Harry finally answered.

"A few weeks? Well, that doesn't really mean anything maybe you just have a crush on me."

"Crush, love, or whatever. I'm afraid that these feelings are going to cause me to act differently around you. I'm worried that talking or being near you will cause me to behave or say things in hopes that you will return my affection, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that?"

"Obviously," said Draco. For a moment the blonde thought he saw a brief look of sadness cross the other man's face but quickly chalked it up to his imagination.

"I suppose this mean we have to stop being friends; uh, I mean frienemies because of this."

"What? Why?" The blonde asked.

"Didn't you hear me, Draco? I won't be able to control my emotions for you. Which I'm sure you will find annoying. Instead of bothering you with my annoying feelings I think it would just be easier to stop being around each other."

A heart sinking feeling took over Draco's body, a feeling he had never in his life felt before. He quickly tried to figure out why Harry words caused him to feel such an emotion and decided it must be because he was just so desperate for a companion. The thought of not being able to talk to the one person in the world who didn't hate him filled him with sorrow.

"W-What if I just made you stop loving me, instead?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking deeply confused.

"Potter," Draco began, "we both know that love isn't really real. Like I mentioned before, it's just a combination of other emotions. If we can find out what causes these emotions inside you I'm pretty sure we can figure out the solution to stop your sudden attraction to me."

"You really would take the time out of your life to do that for me?" The auror asked in awe.

"Well, what are frienemies for," the blonde joked. "Now tell me, Potter, what is it about me that has suddenly brought out the romantic in you."

"You're beautiful," Harry said almost immediately.

The statement caused Draco to blush which didn't go unnoticed by the auror.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy, don't tell me you're unaware of how attractive you are. You seemed to be quite aware of it during your time at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Potter, I'm fully conscious of how gorgeous I am. It just sounds weird hearing it come from you, that's all," the blonde said to convince both Harry and himself. "What else?"

"Well, you're easy to talk to, smart; I admire your confidence even though sometimes it causes you to be a little cocky. We share the same interest. I-"

As Draco listened to Harry, he couldn't help but be amazed by the auror's words. No one had ever said such good things about him, not even his parents. It was gratifying to hear such kind words at a time in his life when he felt worthless. It felt...nice.

"Malfoy, are you still listening."

"Yes," Draco answered, returning from his thoughts, "anyway, after hearing what you had to say, I came up with a plan to fix your problem. Come by my office tomorrow morning and make sure you don't have anything planned for the next few hours too. I promise I'll be able to end your obsession with me before the day is over."

* * *

><p>The next day Draco stood in his office waiting patiently for Harry to arrive. He had decided that in order to get Potter to stop liking him he would have to change his appearance since the auror had admitted that was one of the many reason he had fallen in love with him. So that morning he had decided to dress as tacky as possible. He wore a white and wrinkled blouse that he allowed to hang sloppily around his waist, and awful faded out black jeans stuck to his legs like paint. He even undid a few buttons on the shirt to add to his slovenly appearance. A green tie hung shabbily around his neck and he didn't bother to do his hair that morning, which meant it was hanging wildly and shamefully across his face like some common mongrel.<p>

The blonde felt extremely uncomfortable wearing such unfashionable and messy clothing but it was worth it knowing that once Harry saw him like this it would instantly turn the auror off and hopefully stop his feelings for him. Draco knew his plan would work too. He had seen proof of it this morning as soon as he had walked into the ministry. The majority of the woman staff and some men looked at him in what the blonde could only imagine to be pure disgust as he walked around the building. Their mouths hung in awe, clearly revolted to see a person with such bad taste in clothing. When he used the service lift he even caught some woman staring at his backside. She must have been wondering where someone could find such ratty looking jeans.

"Okay, Malfoy," Harry said as he walked into Draco's office, "what is this plan yo-"

Draco smile as he watched Potter look him over. The fact that his horrendous attire had stopped the auror mid sentence obviously meant that his plan was working.

"So, Potter, bet you don't find me so attractive now," the blonde said confidently.

"I want to fuck you."

"Yeah, I thought s-wait! What did you just say?" Draco asked. He was sure he had heard the auror wrong.

"No, I didn't mean to say that," Harry quickly said as a blush stained his face. "It's just that bloody hell, Malfoy, I've never seen you look so sexy."

"Sexy? Potter, I look like some cheesy street punk. This," Draco said angrily, gesturing to his entire outfit, "is not attractive."

"Oh, but it is," Harry said as he licked his lips suggestively at the blonde's choice of clothing.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. This was not how his plan was suppose to go at all. How could Potter find this abomination to the world of fashion appealing? Actually, now that he thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising. The auror did seem to have about as much fashion sense as a pack mule. So his little idea hadn't worked out as he had hoped for, that was okay, he had another strategy planned out for today that was sure to have Potter see him in a unfaltering light.

"Okay, Potter, have you done like I asked and not made plans for the next few hours...Potter!"

"Oh, what," the auror said. Quickly snapping out of the daze he had been in since seeing the blonde's outfit. "Sorry, Malfoy, it's just that you really do look stunning."

Draco looked away from Harry in order to hide his blush. He really hated how the man's compliments affected him.

"Well, try to keep your mind out of the gutter and focus," said the blonde as he grabbed a box of floo powder from off his desk. "I need your head clear for where we're going."

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry magically appeared inside a huge and what look to be extremely old building.<p>

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Harry when he noticed the man's pale face.

"I'm okay. I just get a little ill when traveling by floo powder," said Harry. "Why couldn't we have just apparated. It would have been quicker."

"My license for apparition has been revoked ever since the day of Voldemort's death," Draco said bitterly.

"Oh...," Harry uttered. Now feeling stupid for asking the blonde such an obvious question. "Where are we?"

"An orphanage?"

The auror gave the blonde a shocked look who only smiled in return.

"Come on," Draco said as he grabbed Harry arm and lead him down a long hallway. They entered a room that was filled with kids as well as a few adults. The blonde couldn't help but smile as he saw the children run around the room with glee.

"Why are we here?" Harry finally asked. Draco looked at the auror with mirth and allowed his smile to change into a devious smirk.

"Potter, you say you're in love with me, but if there is one thing I know about men is that they hate getting in a relationship with a person who has kids."

Harry continued to look dumbfounded which only made the blonde sigh. "I plan on adopting in the near future," the blonde said hoping to put it more clearly to the auror.

Harry's mouth hung in awe for a brief moment before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Uh, Malfo-"

"Mr. Malfoy good to see you decided to visit the orphanage once again," a woman said, walking towards Harry and Draco.

"Good evening, Arabella," greeted Draco.

"I assume since you're here that means that the Ministry has finally granted you permission?"

"Unfortunately, no, I just came to visit," Draco said sadly. "Don't worry though. I'm working on wearing the ministry down. They'll give me consent one of these days."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, I just told you I wanted to adopt," Draco reminded. "But, because of my family's 'betrayal' the ministry has dubbed me as an unfit parent and denied me the right to take in or have a child of my own. Even if I were to have a child through marriage, they would take it away from me."

"They can't do that," the auror said, sounding extremely shocked.

"They can and did," grumbled the blonde. "It's okay though. I won't give up trying to adopt. I'll keep sending in request and researching methods on how to get past the ministry law until have a child of my very own."

Harry looked at Draco as if he was looking at the man for the first time. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a little girl who came towards him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" A little girl asked.

"Uh, yea," he replied. The girl's face quickly turned to an expression of pure joy.

"I love you. I heard so many stories about you and how you stopped bad people," gushed the child. "Could you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Umm...," Harry said as he looked at the two adult beside him questionably.

"Go ahead, Potter, or are you scared?" Draco asked.

"You wish," Harry joked before putting the little girl on his back.

"Hey, how come she's the only one that gets a piggyback ride?" A young boy asked.

"I want one," said another young girl

"Me too," voiced another child.

"Oh God," the auror uttered when he realize what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of the room with his back hunch over in pain as Draco followed behind him.<p>

"The great Harry Potter brought down by mere children. Oh, what will your fans think," Draco joked.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said as he cracked his back, groaning in the process. "So, this is the whole other side of you that I didn't know about, huh?"

"That's right, Potter," the blonde confirmed. "I want to...no...I will adopt a child in the future, and that information should hopefully stop you from pursuing a relationship with me. I'm sure you don't wish to be saddled with some newborn."

Draco looked at Potter and saw the auror was giving him a big goofy grin. "What!"

"I plan on adopting too."

"Come again," the blonde said hoping to Merlin he heard wrong.

"You heard me. I plan on adopting in the future just like you," Harry repeated.

"But, why?"

"Mostly likely for the same reason you wish to adopt. To have something to love, to hopefully have it love me back. Also I was an orphan and I know the desperate feeling of wanting to have a mother or father in your life. The fact that you want to adopt a child too, well that's just an amazing coincidence," Harry said, not even trying to hide the giant grin that was plastered on his face.

"So now you love me even more?"

Harry nodded, somewhat hesitantly.

Draco let out a huge angry sigh. "Today has been nothing but a huge failure. First you find this atrocity," the man said while gesturing to his clothing, "actually attractive and now you tell me you want to adopt as well."

"What do we do, Malfoy?" Harry asked while sounding deeply troubled. "I don't want to feel this way for you and I'm really trying not to. It's just that I-"

"Don't worry, Potter," interrupted the blonde, "I haven't giving up just yet. I just didn't expect 'love' to be such a difficult feeling to get rid of."

There was a moment of silence before Harry decided to speak.

"It's really not right what the Ministry is doing to you?"

"No, it's okay. It not like I don't deserve it," Draco mumbled

"No you don't," Harry shouted causing his voice to echo throughout the building, startling Draco a little. "Malfoy, I was there. I saw what happen. I know you didn't really want to join the Death Eaters. I know you didn't want to do those bad things. It was your father who wanted it; it was your father who wanted you by his side. Despite you being in league with Voldemort, I still saw you fighting them, resisting the urge to think like them and accept their views. It showed when you refused to kill Dumbledore. It showed when you refused to identify my friends and me at your manor, and when you told Crabbe not to kill me in the room of requirements. You showed such strong will power at such a horrible time in your life. You're more than deserving of respect, Malfoy, and don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Draco didn't understand what the auror's words were doing to his body. His cheeks suddenly felt hot, his heart now beating rapidly, his voice now lost and he couldn't help but noticed just how close his and Harry's body were. Their faces just barely inches away from each other.

"What the ministry is doing..." Harry now whispered as he too realize how close he and Malfoy was, "There's a word for it out in the muggle word. People use it to describe someone who make false accusation or punishes a person or group of people out of fear that they might do something to harm the community."

"Wh-what is that word?" Draco croaked after remembering he could indeed talk.

"They call it a witch-hunt."

The room went silent for a moment before the two male's broke out into laughter causing a sudden dissipation of the tension that had been in the room.

"But in all seriousness, Malfoy, you really do deserve to have a child just as much as anyone else."

"Thanks Potter," Draco said and he truly meant.

"Uh, Malfoy," Harry said, suddenly looking nervous. "I'm having a party tomorrow and was wondering if you would maybe like to come. It's not a big thing or anything ,just a few of my friends and-"

"I don't think that is such a good idea," the blonde said immediately, "with your emotions the way they are. Seeing me at the party might only cause them to grow worse."

"Oh," Harry said sounding deeply saddened by Draco rejections. "I guess you're right."

The blonde found himself wanting to apologize but refused to do so as he felt he had done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that Potter had fallen in love with him.

"So, I'll guess I see you at work then," the auror asked.

"Yeah," the blonde replied

* * *

><p>Harry disapparated leaving Draco wondering why it had felt as if there had been a sudden awkward tension in the room before the auror left.<p>

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I regret to inform you that one of the children seems to have taken your friend, Mr. Potter's wallet during you visit. As I'm not aware of your friends address I'm unable to owl it to him. Is it possible for you to stop by the orphanage to pick it up? You could give it to him yourself._

_Best, _

_Arabella_

* * *

><p>Draco stood in front of Potter's house looking highly annoyed. How could the auror be so stupid as to not realize he had lost his wallet? What made matters worse was that Draco had no choice but to give him the bloody thing in person. The ministry was now tracking everything that was sent to and from him. He didn't know what they would think if they saw that he had the 'chosen one's' wallet. Whatever they thought, Draco was sure the ministry would try to use it as another excuse as to why he shouldn't be able to adopt a child. Not wanting to take any chances, the blonde decided to deliver the wallet in person.<p>

Making things even more problematic, Draco had arrived on the day of Harry's party, and as he could hear the sounds of music and laughter from just standing at the front door he had no doubts that party was in full swing. The blonde had lied to Harry when he had told the man he didn't want to come to the function because of the auror's feelings for him. The real reason Draco didn't want to come was because of all the people that would be there.

He could handle evil glares and snide comments from the workers at his job, but Draco didn't know if he could take it from Harry's friends. These people had more of a right to hate him more than any other person in the world. Draco couldn't imagine all the horrible things they wanted to say to him.

"Good evening, Malfoy, nice to see you. Are you going to stay outside all night or come in any time soon?"

"What," Draco said, snapping out of his dazed and noticed Granger standing in front of the door way.

"Uh, Granger, I just came here-"

"For the party. It's inside though most of the boys are out playing in the backyard. I'll show you," Hermione said as she grabbed Draco by his arm and pulled him inside the house.

"Wait, I'm not here for the-wow!" Draco said in awe as he was amazed at how big the inside of Potter's house was. Which was saying something considering he lived in a mansion for most of his life?

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said after seeing Draco's reaction. "I thought Harry was wealthy before but after the death of Voldemort, his fame increased causing his wealth to increase as well."

Draco and Hermione walked down a long and wide hallway. The blonde felt extremely awkward walking next to the girl he had constantly made fun of all throughout Hogwarts. He was just waiting for the woman to say something smug or snarky to him but instead she said something that caught him completely off guard.

"So, Harry's in love with you?"

"What? He told you," Draco said as he was extremely shocked that Harry would openly discuss something so personal.

"Of course, Malfoy," Hermione laughed, "I'm his friend. He tells me everything including things like how you're trying to get him to stop. Tell me, why are you two so afraid of falling in love?"

"It has nothing to with fear, Granger," the blonde quickly stated. He felt insulted that the woman would even suggest something so ridiculous. "Potter and I understand that love is a dangerous emotion. It causes a person to listen to their heart rather than their brain which can cause some terrible problems. Besides, we're both come to an agreement that love doesn't rea-"

Draco stopped mid-sentence; he wasn't sure whether to finish his statement or not. The woman was married to the Weasel after all and he didn't think she would like what he had to say.

"Go on, Malfoy," Hermione urged, "finished your sentence. You don't think love exists, that it's only temporary. I already told you that Harry tells me everything. So there is no need to hide your thoughts and views from me."

"He told you that he doesn't think love exists and yet you're still friends?" Draco asked now curious. "Aren't you married? Doesn't his belief offend you a little?"

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to agree on the same things? While I respect Harry's opinion I highly disagree with it. Love is real, long, and lasting. Love isn't as bad as you two make it seem. It's a truly wonderful and beautiful feeling. I think it's great that Harry has fallen in love with you and maybe if you give it a chance you could, perhaps, fall in love with him too."

Draco stopped walking causing Hermione to stop as well. She looked back at the man's face and saw an expression that couldn't be describe as anything less than pure anger.

"Really, is that what you think?" The blonde asked, his voice now taking on a malice tone, "Well, let me ask you this, Granger. If love is so great, how come because of it the birth of Voldemort was brought upon this earth. If love is so great why did it turn Snape, my godfather, into a shell of a man after years of pinning over a woman who did not love him back? If love is wonderful, why didn't it cause my father to focus more on his family rather than paying more attention on getting the dark lord's approval? If love is beautiful, why does it cause my mother to cry endlessly every night because her husband is in prison? A husband who isn't deserving of her tears, a husband who turned his back on us. Love causes nothing but suffering and if you truly cared about Potter you wouldn't want him to experience such an emotion. Not after what he's been through."

Draco didn't understand why he had suddenly gotten so angry. He guessed that hearing Granger talk so appraising about love when he had seen all the horrible things it caused had trigger a sudden moment of rage.

"I'm very sorry that you feel that way," Hermione said, "but being in love myself I can tell you this: the amount of misery love leaves behind, doesn't nearly equal the happiness it brings. Whatever sad feeling your mom, Snape, and even Voldemort's mom felt were worth having just for the sake of those few happy moments that love brought to them."

Draco didn't understand what Hermione meant by that and didn't care to know.

The rest of the walk down the hallway was spent in silence. The two finally reached a door that led them outside. Draco saw a bunch of people flying on brooms and quickly came to the conclusion that they we're playing a game of Quidditch. He also noticed that half of them was riding around without shirts.

_Shirts__ against__ skins__ I__ see._ Then he saw it. The most magnificent sight in the world: Harry Potter riding on his broom in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"P-Potter?" The blonde found himself wondering when had the man had gotten so muscular. At school he had always looked scrawny and slightly malnourished, but here he was now, his arms nicely tone and his stomach clearly defined. What made it all worse was that Harry had noticed Draco looking up at him and had smiled. It was a huge, goofy, innocent smile that made Draco's heart flutter and sink at once because of how undeserving he was to see such a sight. No one should look at him in such an angelic way, especially not Harry of all people. Draco was so taken aback by the auror's features that he didn't noticed the wizard running towards him until it was too late.

Draco felt something extremely cold and wet slammed into his right shoulder. He turned around to see a angry man carrying what used to be a bowl of ice cream, its content now on the blonde's shirt.

"Would you bloody watch where you're going?"

"Me?" Draco asked. "I was standing perfectly still. It was you who ran into me."

The man seemed to get even more heated after hearing Draco's response. His eyes suddenly went wide and he looked the blonde up and down as if coming to a realization. "You're Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy family?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. What's it's to you?" The blonde was beginning to grow frustrated with the man before him.

"What the hell is a bloody Death Eater doing here?"

Draco felt all the blood drain from his face at the mention of the word Death Eater. "I am no longer one of them," he said though his voice wavered slightly.

The man suddenly grabbed Draco's arm and pointed to the snake tattoo. "I'm pretty sure anyone walking around with a death mark on their arm qualifies as a Death Eater."

"Let go of me," Draco said, snatching his arm away. This was why he didn't want to come to Harry's party. These people still saw him as nothing more than a traitor.

"Stop it, Alec," Hermione suddenly spoke. "This is a party and we don't need your ignorance bringing everyone down. Besides that's all in the past now. Voldemort is dead."

"HE may be dead but I'm sure Draco still shares his views for a pure-blood only world," Alec, stated viciously. "Tell me, Malfoy, how many muggleborns did you torture and kill just for your pleasure?"

"None," Draco shouted, finally losing his temper. "I didn't do any of that. I didn't even want to be a part of his army. I-"

"GET OUT!"

Alec, Draco, and Hermione all turned their attention in the direction where the loud and extremely angry sounding voice had come from.

"Harry," Hermione said once she noticed the auror standing beside her. "When did you get back on the ground?"

"I stopped playing for quite a while now and I've been standing here long enough to hear exactly what Alec had to say," Harry stated, glaring at the man. "I want you out of my house, Alec. Right. Now."

"Me," the man yelled, looking completely shocked. "I did nothing wrong. It's the Death Eater who you should be-"

"Draco was never a Death Eater," Harry yelled, "at least not in my eyes."

Draco couldn't control the blush that suddenly appeared on his face. Not only was Harry defending him but he used his first name while doing so. The emotion he was feeling didn't make sense. All he knew was that it felt amazing to hear that Harry didn't see him as a Death Eater.

"However, you seem to believe differently and if that is the case then I think you should leave before you cause any more trouble."

Alec continued to look dumbfounded before changing his expression into one of pure rage. "Fine, I will," the man said before quickly disapparating out of sight.

"I'm sorry about that," the auror said to Draco. His face, which seemed filled with anger only seconds ago, now appeared tranquil.

"It's okay, Potter. I'm used to it," Draco said honestly.

"I thought you weren't coming but I'm glad to see you changed your mind." Harry still had that same serene smile Draco had seen only moments ago. He blushed deeply at the sight.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't really come here for the party. You forgot this at the orphanage the other day." Draco reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out Harry's wallet.

"Oh," Harry said as he took the wallet. The man's disappointment was almost palatable.

"I guess I'll just go now," said the blonde. He felt that same awkwardness he had felt between them as back at the orphanage.

"What happen to your shirt?" Harry asked, noticing the huge white messed on the man's top.

"Oh, that's nothing. The fool from before just got his bloody sundae on me. Tha- Hey what are you doing," Draco said, as he found himself being pulled towards Potter's house.

"You need to get cleaned up," Harry stated

"It's quite alright, Potter. A simple scourgify spell will easily get the stain out."

"Yes, but it won't get rid of the ice cream that probably seeped through your shirt by now. Let me clean your shirt while you take a bath here."

"Wh-wh-what," Draco sputtered. Not feeling at all comfortable taking a shower in someone else's house. "That's nonsense. I can easily go home and-."

"Please," Harry begged. "It was one of my guests who did this and I would like to make it up to you. I feel responsible."

Draco sighed, "Ever the Gryffindor, aren't you Potter? Fine, I'll take a bloody shower."

* * *

><p>Draco walked out of the shower feeling oddly refreshed. He usually hated taking bathes in other people's homes but there was just something about Potter's house that made him feel comfortable.<p>

The bathroom led directly to the auror's room and for a moment Draco thought he heard a sound as if somebody were in the room. He looked around and saw no one. He walked over to Harry's bed and grabbed the robe the auror had left out for him.

He wrapped the garment around his body and sat down on the bed. He felt a bit sorry because he was still wet from the shower but it wasn't his fault the blasted auror had forgotten to put towels in the bathroom.

"Potter," Draco muttered as he began to remember the events that happened.

He didn't understand why Harry had defended him or why the words the man had spoken seemed to have such a strong effect on him. Well, maybe he understood a little. Harry was in love with him after all. So, of course he would want to come to his defense. But, why did his heart flutter when he heard Harry say he never saw him as a Death Eater. He remembered the orphanage and seeing Harry with the children; his heart had skipped a beat then as well. Even in his office he wasn't safe from Harry's easy charm. Every time the auror would say something positive about him it caused his body to react in weird ways.

Speaking about bodies, what an amazing one did Potter have? He would have never guessed that underneath all that clothing, the auror possessed such a fit physique. _Oh,__ god,__what __he __wouldn't__ have __given __to__ be__ that __broom__ during__ that __game__ of __Quidditch._

"Shit." Draco cursed as he noticed his cock seemed to agree with his thoughts as it slowly began to rise to show its approval. This wasn't good. He was sure the auror would come up any minute now with his clothes and he wouldn't know how to explain his sudden erect state. He needed to get rid of the problem and fast.

Draco quickly undid his robed and laid down on Harry's bed. He grabbed his half-harden member with his right hand and began to slowly stroke the sensitive flesh. He moaned deeply as he began to feel the familiar pleasurable sensation he always felt when jacking off. He continued to rapidly stroke his cock until it was fully harden.

_Now __the __real__ fun __begins._ Draco stretched his legs wide apart. He took his free hand and placed his index finger at the entrance of his arse, slowly pushing the digit inside himself. He let out a contented sigh as he enjoyed the feeling of his ass being filled. Though he couldn't help but wish it was being filled by something bigger. He turned his head and saw a red and gold scarf lying on the nightstand next to the bed and suddenly a delightful image of the auror, stripped of clothing and thrusting into him with maddening speed, popped into his head.

A pleasing gasp left the blonde's mouth as he felt his finger finally hit his prostate but instead of his finger he imagined it was Potter's dick that hitting that sensitive nerve. He felt no shame thinking about the man as he masturbated. It was just a sexual fantasy, after all. Everyone fantasized; it was natural and totally normal…it was normal even to fantasize about frienemies.

He pumped his finger inside him faster as he allowed himself to be carried away by his fantasy. Harry was without his glasses. His green eyes staring down at Draco with nothing but pure lust. Sweat coating his glorious body as he violently bucked inside the blonde's tight entrance.

"Oh, god!" Draco yelled and squinted his eyes shut in pure bliss. He was close. So very, very close, and that's when he heard it; the sound of someone falling.

Draco hurriedly lifted his body off the bed, quickly pulling his finger out of his ass. The action should have caused him pain considering he hadn't been using lube, but his mind was so focused on the fact that someone had caught him jacking off that he wasn't even aware of the pain.

If it was possible, Draco's eyes would have popped out of their socket at the sight he saw before him. There was Harry Potter, crouched on the floor after seeming to have fallen out of his closet. A towel seemed to have fallen on the auror's head. The man didn't really seem to notice it, considering he had a much bigger problem on his hands. Literally. Harry had his penis out and in hand. It was probably one of the thickest cocks Draco had ever seen outside of porn. It was fully erect, glistening with pre-cum, and raging red.

"It's not what it looks like," Harry began. "I came in here to give you a towel, and then I saw you coming out naked. I didn't want you to feel embarrassed. So not thinking I hid and-Draco?"

Draco hadn't been listening to the auror's words. He was still looking at the man's penis; he only started paying attention to Potter after hearing him call his name.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that," Draco said, covering his body up with the robe he was still wearing. "But then again, I shouldn't have been doing this on your bed."

"Did you cum?"

The blonde's face turned bright red. "What?" He asked hoping to Merlin he heard the man wrong.

"Did...you...cum?" Harry repeated his question as he got off the ground and slowly making his way towards Draco.

"I don't see how that is of your concern," Draco said nervously. There was something about Harry's sudden change in attitude that both unnerved and excited the blonde all at once. Behind the man's glasses was a look of deep need and passion, and Draco didn't know if he could handle the action those looks seems to imply.

"It was beautiful, watching you pleasure yourself," Harry stated. "You looked so breathtaking trying to find your release that I just couldn't help but join you."

The auror then gesture toward his cock that was fully erect between his legs. "Maybe we should help each other?"

"Potter, what are you doing," Draco shouted as Harry crouched down and began to open his robe.

"Please," the auror begged and for some reason, the pitiful expression in both the man's voice and eyes, was enough to convince the blonde.

Harry spread Draco's leg apart before the blonde could even asked the man what he was about to do. He suddenly found his entire member engulfed by the auror.

A high pitch squeal was all that Draco could manage to get out as Harry deep throated him. So many things were going through his mind all at once. Why was he allowing Potter to do this to him? Who had taught Potter to do this? And, why was he so damn good at it?

The blonde didn't last long. He was already worked up from masturbating and the tightness of Harry's throat was just too much to take. He came inside the man's mouth with a deep groan. The auror greedily swallowed his release before letting go of the blonde's member.

"Harry...," was all Draco could say. Both his eyes and mind were so hazing that he didn't realize he had used Potter's first name.

Harry got off the floor and proceed to take his pants and underwear fully off. Draco looked at the angry member in front of him before slowly taking it in his hands.

"No," Harry grunted causing the blonde to quickly let go of his penis, "inside."

Draco's eyes widen in realization. That beautiful monster of a cock was going inside him. Honestly, Draco didn't see a problem with it. In fact he felt slightly honored to be plowed by such a magnificent thing. Still, something in the back of his mind was telling him that this was wrong, that this situation wasn't right and he did know why that was. He didn't see anything wrong with the scenario at all. He and Harry were both consenting adults. He liked Potter. Potter loved him. Potter loved him. Potter was **in** love with him.

"No," Draco said as he quickly wrapped the robe he was still wearing around his body, "this isn't right."

"What," Harry said, deeply confused and slightly hurt.

"Potter, you're in love with me remember." Draco said, getting off the bed and away from Harry as quickly as possible. "If we have sex, it will only worsen your problem."

"I'm more concerned about the problem I'm having now," Harry said, furiously pointing to his harden member.

"Potter, this is serious," Draco said. "You're confused. Your emotions are making you think you're in love with me and if we have sex it would probably make you fall more deeply into infatuation."

"Is...is that really so bad?" Harry asked.

"What?" Surely Draco had just heard the man wrong. Potter couldn't be beginning to accept the fact that he was in love with him, could he?

Suddenly the door to the room opened.

"Is everything okay in here I hear-woah," Hermione said as she noticed her friend's state of undressed as well as erect condition.

Draco saw his chance of escape and quickly ran passed Hermione and out of the room. He was happy to see that Potter wasn't chasing after him. Though for some reason, deep inside his heart, it caused him to feel a little sad.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his office looking completely miserable. Though considering the night he had last night his expression was justifiable.<p>

"What am I going to do?" Harry moaned into his hand.

Just then the door to his office suddenly flew open.

"Okay, Potter let's go," Draco said angrily as he walked into the auror's office.

"Draco...go...where...what?" Harry asked.

"Last night made me realized something. Oh and here is your robe back," Draco said as he handed Potter the blue garment.

"Uh, thanks" Harry said while awkwardly placing the robe on his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about last night,"

"No need, Potter, I already figured it," Draco stated confidently. "You can't be in love with me. It's impossible. Love doesn't really exist. What you're obviously feeling is lust."

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked. He couldn't quite place it but something was off with the blonde.

"I'm perfectly fine, Potter, because loved doesn't really exist. Anyway grab your coat we need to go."

"Go where? I just can't leave in the middle of work."

"You'll find out once we get there," Draco stated, "and you're Harry freaking Potter. Who's going to question you if you leave work for a few hours?"

* * *

><p>"Malfoy?"<p>

"Yes, Potter"

"Is this a brothel?"

"Yes, Potter."

"You brought me to a whorehouse," Harry shouted.

"Calm down, Potter," Draco said. He looked warily at the room full of people staring at them. "Forgive him this is his first time."

They were inside a building located in Knockturn alley, probably the only place in the wizardry world where you would be able to find such an establishment. The inside of the building didn't look as sketchy as the outside had appeared. In fact, if it weren't for the abundance of scantily clad woman running around, you probably wouldn't have even known that it was a brothel.

"I know this is probably something you never planned on doing in your entire life time, but I want you to trust me on this," Draco begged. "I don't believe you're in love with me. Instead you're probably just horny. I mean when the last time you had sex?"

"Not since Hogwarts...," Harry said, blushing as he realized just how long it had been since he had gotten any. "It was only with two people Cho and Seamus. In fact, it was Seamus who taught me how to deep th-"

"Okay, Potter. I only asked you how long, not with whom," Draco stated angrily. He didn't understand why the thought of Harry having sex with other people made him so angry. Hopefully, he would get over whatever stupid emotion he was feeling quickly, considering what he had planned for the auror.

"Anyway, you just proved my point that you're clearly horny and just need to get laid."

"Well, if I'm just horny, why can't I just have sex with you? Why do I have to get my thrills from some cheap hooker?"

Draco didn't want to tell Potter that he wasn't sure that his plan would work. That if they did have sex with each other Potter would probably still be in love with him, or worse. So he instead he said, "just trust me, Potter. It will work much better with someone else rather than me."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something, something extremely important.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied, "Fine, I'll go with your plan."

"Great, now just choose which woman you want."

"That one," Harry said, pointing to a female standing in the corner of the room.

"You mean the one with the short blonde hair and grey eyes," Draco said looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What," Harry finally asked.

"Nothing," Draco sighed.

* * *

><p>Draco sat downstairs waiting for Harry to finish. It had been thirty minutes since the man had went upstairs with his selected prostitute. The blonde was beginning to wonder what was taking the man so long. Was Harry really having that good of a time with the dirty little slut? Wait? Why was he thinking about the woman in such a way? Sure she was a whore but that wasn't a reason to use derogatory terms for her. The only reason he would even feel the need to use such a term was if he was jealous. Why would he be jealous? It couldn't be because she was having sex with Harry because that would just be stupid. This was of course Draco's idea after all. Harry was in love with him, not the other way around. So why was he feeling this way? Why was he getting angry at just the thought of that cheap hooker touching his Harry?<p>

Draco's eyes widen in horror as he realized he had just thought of Harry as his.

The woman Harry had chosen to sleep with came walking downstairs and towards Draco. The blonde was confused as he did not see the auror with her.

"Can I borrow a strand of your hair," The woman snapped.

"What," Draco replied.

"Mr. 'boy who lived' can't seem to get it up. He says it's probably because I don't look enough like you."

"What," Draco yelled before pushing the hooker out of his way and running up the stairs.

It was easy to find Harry considering the man was in the hallway leaning against the wall looking quite troubled.

"Potter, what are you are trying to do? Making her look like me defeats the whole purpose of the plan," Draco yelled angrily. "Keep this up and you'll never stop being in love with me."

"I don't want to stop falling in love with you," the auror stated

"What," the blonde said in disbelief.

"I lied that day I said I've only been in love with you for weeks. It's been years, Malfoy," Harry revealed.

"I don't understand," Draco said, still in a state of shock.

"These feelings for you aren't new. They started happening during our 7th year of Hogwarts, but at that time I still didn't believe in love. I thought it was just a crush and that it would go away eventually. But it didn't. It didn't go away; instead my feelings for you have just grown each day. Now I'm just tired of fighting the way I feel for you."

"Potter..." Draco was lost for words. Potter was accepting the fact that he was in love, with him, of all people.

"I know you think it's stupid for me to let my emotions get the better of me. I know you think love is just a temporary thing or that it doesn't exist and eventually these feelings will fade. But Draco I honestly don't care about that. Right now I am in love with you; I want to be with you desperately. Every second I'm not with you just makes me absolutely miserable. And that why I've decided to leave the ministry," he said plainly, "I'm moving far away."

"What," Draco yelled as he couldn't help but feel his heart sink at the thought of not being able to see the auror again. "Harry, you can't do that, not because of me. You're one of the world's best auror. The ministry needs you. The people need you. _I__need__you.__"_

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but this is the decision I've made," Harry stated, his voice sounding completely void of emotion. "Being around you and not being able to have you is just torture for me. Besides It's not like you'll be ever to love me back."

It was more of a question rather than a statement, a question that Draco didn't know how to answer. So he just remained silent.

"That's what I thought," Harry said sadly. "Goodbye, Draco."

It was with that farewell that the man quickly disapparated out of the blonde's sight.

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Harry had left the ministry, two months since Draco had seen the green-eyed auror. Two months since Potter had so elegantly walked out of the blonde's life. And during those two months Draco house had become a pig sty. He rarely ate. When he wasn't at work all he did was lay around the house all day. Draco was miserable and he wasn't even going to try to put up a front and pretend like he didn't know why he was feeling such a way. He knew why he was upset. He was upset because Harry Potter had left him. What he didn't understand though was why the ex-auror's absence in his life had caused him to feel such an extreme amount of sadness.<p>

Yes, he was now willingly to admit that Harry was a friend and having such a good friend leave should make him feel sad. Hell, it would make anyone sad. But the emotion he had been feeling for the past two months felt deeper than just being sad. He couldn't think of a proper word to use to describe what he was feeling. He just felt shitty. He had no desire to eat, take a bath, work, or anything else. It was like when Harry left he had taken all of the blonde's will to live with him.

Draco had lost a good friend. He had a right to feel hurt, but the way he was acting would make someone think he had just lost a lover. That would be stupid because Draco didn't believe in love. It was Harry who did. Harry was the one who ruined everything. Harry was the one who fell in love with him. It was his fault for having such a gorgeous body, his fault that Draco felt so special whenever he said such nice things about him. It was his fault for making the blonde happy every time he looked at him with that beautiful smile on his face. If the bloody auror would have just been able to control his feelings, then he and Harry would have been able to be together.

Suddenly for the first time in two months, Draco was beginning to feel an emotion other than sadness...anger. How dare the auror make him feel so crappy? How dare he leave him just because he wasn't able to control his feelings? How dare he decide on his own to walk out of Draco's life without even consulting Draco first?

Draco was mad. He was so bloody mad and he knew what he had to do in order to make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Harry opened the door while being curious as to who would be knocking at his house at such an hour.. Imagine the man's shock when he saw an extremely pissed off Malfoy on the front of his doorsteps.<p>

"Malf-"

"FUCK YOU POTTER," Draco yelled as he angrily stomped into Harry's house. "Fuck you and your ridiculous feelings for me. You just don't get to walk out of my life and make me feel like shit because you were stupid enough to fall in love with me."

Harry just looked flabbergasted as he stared at the angry blonde now in his living room.

"I-uh-wha-how did you find my house?"

"I apparated," Draco replied viciously, "and I don't care if the ministry comes banging through your door to get me for doing so. I need to tell you off Potter and nothing is going to stop me from doing so. How dare you treat me with such kindness and respect when everyone else me treats me like shit? How dare you give me the confidence to once again believe in myself? And how bloody dare you," Draco said softly, "leave me without a care in the world. Why do you make me feel this way, Potter?" Draco asked as suddenly felt tears fall down his face. "I didn't ask for these emotions. I don't want to feel this way about you. I didn't want to feel happy just being in your presence and I definitely didn't want to feel sad at having you leave me. I don't want to be in love, Harry. I can't be in love, especially not with someone like you."

Harry quickly walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around the crying man. "It's okay, that we're in love Draco," Harry softly whispered into the blonde's ear. "We can make this work."

"No, we can't," Draco said as he tried to push Harry away from him. "You're Harry freaking Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy, traitor to the wizardry world. What can I possibly do that would make me worthy of your love?"

"Love me," Harry said gently as he began to kiss Draco tears away. "Promise to love me and only me for now until forever."

"Harry." Draco lightly moan as the man began to kiss his sensitive ears.

"Promise to give yourself to me, as I promise to give myself to you," Harry said as he continued to kiss down to Draco's neck. "Promise to grow old with me. Promise to raise kids with me. Promise to marry me. Promise to be with me."

"Harry!" Draco let out a pleasure filled yell as the man opened his shirt and began kissing and sucking around his nipples.

"Promise to be confident, to be the cocky bastard that I fell in love with," Harry said sucking to the man's nipples. "Promise me that you'll never lose confidence in yourself no matter what anyone says to you. Promise me. Promise me, Draco."

"I promise! I promise everything," Draco moaned. He couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. Harry's words combined with his mouth on his skin were having such a huge effect on him. "Please, just take me now."

"God dammit, Draco, I love you," Harry shouted before kissing the blonde fully on the lips and Gods what a kiss it was.

It was gentle at first with both males just enjoying each other lips against one another. Then Harry, being the brave Gryffindor that he was, slowly licked the opening of Draco's mouth, silently asking for entrance. Draco complied and Harry moan with deep satisfaction as he allowed his tongue to explored the sweet, moist passage of the blonde's mouth. Draco used his tongue to play with Harry's. Apparently the ex-auror enjoyed as he showed his approval by slamming the man against the wall and thrusting his now harden groin furiously against Draco's.

"Harry," Draco gasped, causing him to break the kiss. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he allowed Potter to dry hump him into the surface. The friction of their jeans rubbing against their fully erects member was bound to send both of the males overboard. And despite the fact that Draco didn't want to cum this way he couldn't stop his hips from involuntary meeting the ex-auror's thrusts.

"H-Harry...," Draco managed to choke out, "bed."

Harry nodded to show he understood what the man wanted and in the blink of an eye he had apparated both of them onto his bed. The man then violently pulled off both Draco's pants and underwear. The blonde carefully undid the front zipper of his pants. They didn't even bother with the shirt as they had more important things to tend to.

Once again the blonde was greeted with Harry's massive redden member. He couldn't help but licked his lips in anticipation at having such a marvel inside him. He grabbed a hold of the cock and slowly began to stroke it.

"Merlin!" Harry cried out in pleasure. It had been such a long time since he had felt someone touch his penis other himself. He had almost forgotten how great it felt to be jacked off by another person.

"Harry, I need lube," Draco stated as he continued to pump the man's member. With his mind slightly hazy, Harry slowly reached for the small and discreet bottle of lube he had already set out on nightstand.

"Can I prepare you?" The auror asked.

The blonde thought about it for a second. It would work in his favor considering he really didn't want to let go of Harry's beautiful cock. "Fine, but I don't plan on moving from this position. You have to work around me," Draco said as he gave a warning smirk before taking the ex-auror's penis into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled as he felt the blonde's devilish tongue twirling around the head of his penis before working its way down his shaft. Draco bobbed his head up and down as he continued to allow his tongue to dance around Potter penis, earning him delicious moans from the man hovering above him.

"So that's how you want to play it," Harry said as he coated two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Draco just looked up at him innocently before delivering a hard and long suck on his length. "Draco," Harry grunted.

Bending over the blonde slightly, Potter spread the man's arse cheeks apart before slowly pushing one of his lubed fingers into the entrance. Draco released the man's cock out of his mouth. Just long enough for him to let out a pleasing gasp before quickly going back to pleasuring the ex-auror's penis.

Harry continued to slide his finger deeper into the man's ass. He was amazed at how tight and warm the blonde felt inside. He tried hard not to think about the fact that soon his cock would take the place of his finger. Harry felt his finger hit something round and firm which caused Draco to let out a powerful scream.

"Well, well, well, look at what I found," Harry said with a wicked grin on his face.

Draco try to glare at the ex-auror. Instead closed his eyes and let out another lustful scream when the man hit his prostate again.

"God, you're beautiful when you're in mid ecstasy," Harry said, looking down at the ravishing sight before him.

Draco's usual pale skin was now flushed red. His body was lightly covered in sweat as it shook violently each time Harry brushed against the sensitive nerve inside him. Draco let go of Harry's member, grasping the sheets in an attempt not to fall.

Potter added his other lubricated digit into the blonde's ass causing Draco to groan loudly. The added digit not only stretched him wider but also intensified the stimulation to his prostate

"Oh god! Harry! Your cock...please," Draco begged. He was so close to coming and he would prefer Harry to be inside of him when he did.

The ex-auror pulled his fingers out of the blonde's ass and was about to lay the man on the bed before being stop by the blonde.

"No," Draco said, raising his body up so he was now eye to eye to Harry, "I want to be on top."

"Wh-what," Harry asked, looking extremely confused. He had no problem with being fucked but what was the whole point of lubricating Draco if that what the blonde wanted from the start.

"Just trust me, gryffindork," Draco said as he pushed the man down on the bed. He crawled onto the ex-auror legs and allowed his ass to hover slightly over the man's erect penis. Harry's eyes widen in awe as he realized what Draco was planning

"D-Dr-Draco, I love you," Harry rasped. For the first time Draco allowed himself to openly blush at hearing the words come from the man's mouth.

"I love you, too," the blonde said. He grabbed the shaft of the man's cock and slowly began sliding his ass down the thick length.

"Oh Gods," Draco cried at the feeling of Harry's thick cock inside of him. Even though this wasn't the blonde first time at being penetrated, he still had to be careful moving on the massive member if he didn't want to tear something. He sank down fully and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of having the man's penis fully inside him.

The blonde had never been stretched so wide before. The feeling was odd yet pleasing at the same time. He could feel the cock throbbing angrily against his muscles. The head pressed up against his prostate causing him to whimper slightly. He looked at Potter who seemed to be trying his best not to move. Draco could see in the man's eyes that he was desperately fighting the urge to buck up violently into his ass.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm more than okay, Potter," Draco replied, "my ass has never felt so full before."

"Do you think you can move?"

Draco, being ever the Slytherin, gave the man a mischievous smirk.

"Why don't we see?"

Draco moved his hips upwards until only the head of Harry penis remained inside of him. Without warning he slammed back down on the man's cock causing a scream of pleasure to erupt from the both of them.

"Fuck," Draco yelled as his vision went white for a brief second. Harry penis hit the blonde's nerve hard causing a electrifying sensation to be sent straight to the head of his penis.

"Draco!" Harry shouted. The blonde was so fucking incredibly tight and warm and for him to move so sensationally on his dick like that...it was just unfair. The man could die from pleasure at this point... then again that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's hips and began to frantically fuck the man's ass.

"Yes! Yes," Draco screamed each time Harry's cock slammed into his prostate. His vision had now gone fully white. All he could feel was the man's length deep inside him and the wonderful pleasure that it brought throughout his entire body.

Harry was no better off. He was lost in a world that was only filled with Draco's tight ass and the amazing feeling it gave his penis. The two fucked each other in an animalistic manner for what seem like hours. Both making sure they gave as much pleasure as they were getting. Suddenly Draco let out a deep gasp.

"Har...ry...I-," He tried to warn Harry but was unable to get the words out between his moans.

"It's okay, Draco," Harry said. He understood, "you can let go."

The blonde could only nod in thanks before closing his eyes and letting out a loud groan. He came violently on Harry's stomach and shirt. Seeing Draco's release somehow triggered Harry's own and he gave one last thrust into the blonde's ass before coming deep inside the warm entrance.

"Oh." Draco let out a contented sigh as he felt Harry fill his ass with his release. He would probably be speaking a different tune in the morning but he loved the feel of the ex-auror's sperm inside of him. It somehow made him feel complete.

Draco lazily removed Harry of his shirt before resting on the man's chest. The two was still 'attached' to each other though it seemed that neither one of the males wanted to move from the comfortable position they were in just yet. "So, we're going to do this," Draco said breaking the silence, "this whole love thing."

"Yes, we are," Harry replied.

"Knowing there is a chance that this might not last long, that we may fall out of love," the blonde continued. "We're still going to do it."

"Yup."

"Well, that's just stupid," Draco said before yawning and closing his eyes.

"No one ever said love was smart," Harry said while gazing down at Draco's sleeping face. "But hopefully it'll be worth it."

* * *

><p>A girl no older than 12 was in her room packing a huge suitcase with clothes, books, and other necessities when suddenly, a knocked came from the door. "Come in," the girl answered, still packing the suitcase.<p>

Two men entered the room smiling. "So, Evie...," the blonde male asked, "excited about your first day at Hogwarts."

The little girl sighed and turned around to face her fathers. "Kind of, but I'm worried that nobody will want to be friends with me," the girl explained

"Nonsense," the blonde male stated. "One of your parents is famous for killing Voldemort. People will be lining up to be your friend."

"Just make sure you know whom your real friends are. Don't want to mingle with the wrong sort," the male said, smiling deviously at the blonde. It only earned him a heated glare from the man. "You know when me and your father went Hogwarts, your father wanted to be friends with me on the first day but I didn't accept his offer."

The girl eyes widen in shock. "Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes," Draco replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Tell me how it happened," Evie asked.

The man looks questionably at Draco. He wasn't sure it was a good idea or not.

"Go ahead, Harry. Tell her."

Harry smiled, "_well__ it __all__ started __whe-__"_

__**THE END  
><strong>


End file.
